


That's What You Get for Being so Knotty~

by D_N_Arielle



Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Bottom Shiro, FaceFucking, Knotting, M/M, Omega Keith, Rimming, SHEITH - Freeform, alpha shiro, service top keith, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_N_Arielle/pseuds/D_N_Arielle
Summary: Alpha Shiro with an extreme thirst for his little Omega Keith no matter where they are or what they're doing.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Sheith Twitter Threads [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678102
Kudos: 44





	That's What You Get for Being so Knotty~

**Author's Note:**

> Another Twitter Thread!!!  
> Thank you so much (@XxZariuWolf) for this amazing idea! It's super short and smutty, terribly edited so please forgive me!

~

Shiro can't help but just grab his mate, flip him upside down and lap up that sweet tasting slick as it drips from Keith's hole. The Omega gets pouty and frustrated at being hung upside down for so long, swatting Shiro on the thighs in order to get the larger man to put him down!

"At least let me lay down!" Keith would cry out and squirm. Shiro finally pulls away, face covered in Keith's slick as he licked his lips and mumbled out an apology.

"Sorry sweetie you just smelled so good~" Shiro makes a beeline for the bedroom with Keith in his arms.

"Promise I'll make it up to you!"

That's how Shiro finds himself laying on his back; legs spread open impossibly wide as Keith fucks into his tight ass nice and slow. He was always down to bottom for his gorgeous husband! Shiro moaned, arms tied above his head as he tried to fuck himself on Keith's cock but to no avail. He actually whimpered, his knot aching for release but he was far from it.

"My vision went all spotty you know..." Keith stilled his hips, gripping one of Shiro's thighs tightly to hold him in place.

"I think you should experience the same thing..."

With his other hand Keith wrapped slender fingers around Shiro's hot, throbbing knot and squeezed. The Alpha bucked and screamed at the sudden pleasure, with a flicker of pain until it was gone. Keith released his hold, letting Shiro come back down before squeezing once more.

"Fuck! Keith!!! Baby please!!!!" Shiro cried out and begged, tears streaming down his cheeks as sobs racked his entire body. Another squeeze, Shiro's thick thighs twitched and shook with unspent energy just _needing_ to find a way to ground himself.

"Look at you~" Keith purred, his own cock a leaking mess deep inside Shiro's hole as he started to fuck into his Alpha in earnest. His grip was loose as Keith watched Shiro's pleasure build and build until he was right on that edge...

Before grabbing that meaty knot and closing his fist, hard, as he spilled his thick load deep inside Shiro.

"Come on big boy~" Keith didn't even have to wait for his Alpha to cry out in pleasure, releasing strips of long, white cum all over his stomach and torso.

When Keith finally eased up, stroking the Alpha's member to get the last little bits of cum out, Shiro was a shuddering and shaking mess. His vision spotted, breathing coming in rapid pants as he slowly and carefully came back down to his body.

"There's my king~" Keith smiled happily as he pulled out, untying Shiro before snuggling in close. Another happy evening for the two husbands, although it was far from over~

\- The End!


End file.
